


In Love Again

by victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, Certain bits are AU, F/M, Fluff, Future, Future Olicity, Kidnapping, Marriage, Relationship with Susan Williams But End game Olicity., Sex, Sex Times, SexOlicity, Valentine’s Day, Valentine’s Day Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: It's the most overrated and love sickening day of the year and Felicity couldn't believe it was that time of the year again. Yeah, she sounded a little bitter because this Valentine’s Day like every other Valentine’s Day Felicity is flying solo.But Will everything change for her this Valentine's Day. With Thea Queen and her plans and A crazy man . Will this day be the best day of Felicity's life or not.





	1. Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just fluff and quite dark in certain areas but I hope everybody enjoys it.and we get sex in it but when not getting in the show. And I know it's a bit late but my amazing Beta God I want to hug her. This was the longest I've ever sent her and she did it so quickly.  
> But I've not had the time to post it. There will be links to pictures and a poster in the story as well. And if people worried about Susan do not worry she isn't a big part of the story until it's mainly about Oliver and Felicity. And certain bits are AU and there will be song remind me of Olicity  
> I hope you enjoy it .

The Poster

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/832634028628979712>

jp cooper - in the silence 

[https://youtu.be/T52Sd_oXpoA</p>](https://youtu.be/T52Sd_oXpoA</p>)

I've been seeking silver linings, feeling incomplete  
Singing "oh oh I wish it didn't taste so bittersweet"  
So enamoured, stutter, stammered, oh my voice was broke  
Like a poor man stood before the queen  
I tripped over my tongue before I spoke

  
And though I never said it with words  
There was love in the silence  
Even now after all of these years  
You're the light in my darkness

  
Used to share that feeling, dreaming  
Gazing at the bedroom ceiling  
Oh oh now I'm lay here wishing you'd come home

  
And though I never said it with words  
There was love in the silence  
Even now after all of these years  
You're the light in my darkness  
Darling please, listen close and you'll hear  
There's still love in the silence  
Even now after all these long years  
I feel love in the quiet

And though I never said it with words  
There was love in the silence  
Even now after all of these years  
You're the light in my darkness  
Darling please, listen close and you'll hear  
There's still love in the silence  
Even now after all these long years  
I feel love in the quiet

 

It's the most overrated and love sickening day of the year and Felicity couldn't believe it was that time of the year again. Yeah, she sounded a little bitter because this Valentine’s Day like every other Valentine’s Day Felicity is flying solo. Last year she spent it in the hospital at least Oliver got her a “It's tough” Teddy bear that said “I love you” when someone pressed its tummy. Damien Darhk was Oliver's valentine that year because her ex-fiancé wanted him off the board. Felicity was a little hurt that Oliver didn't visit her straightway, but she knew that's the way he copes with traumatic situations. After Tommy's funeral Oliver had visited Laurel then left the next day. When his mother died Oliver was missing for two days. Felicity and Diggle had to pull strings with Waller to find him in the secondary lair. The stuff with Slade had Oliver missing for another two days just to grieve. Although Felicity wasn't entirely alone last Valentine’s Day because she had Thea, her mom, and Laurel. This year her mom was in Vegas she had said she would come back, but she wanted to avoid Quentin at all costs. Donna was putting in extra hours at casino because Valentine's Day was one of their busiest days.

Thea is nowhere to be found hopefully she's visiting Roy or she could be helping Oliver. Felicity has been doing off the books stuff with the Pandora data cache. The memory stick burns a hole in her pocket and she's slowly starting to use it more. This week she took down a fake charity called Special Wishes that raised money for special children who were dying. It was a front for over forty people who used the money raised to fund illegal activities. They worked for the Italian mafia, but without the knowledge of Fat Tony, the Don. Felicity had two choices she could give the information to the police or Fat Tony. She ended up choosing both Fat Tony got the worst of his traitors while the police got the ones that were easiest to prosecute.

Felicity had a feeling that Oliver was on to her, but he was so wrapped up in Prometheus, his mayor duties, and whatever the hell else that he didn't say anything. Part of her was sad that Rory left he said he was trying to figure out the rags. Felicity knew that by now Rory would've snitched to Oliver about her possession of Pandora’s memory stick. He probably would've told Oliver about how she procured her information in Russia and the way she threatened that guy's family. Felicity didn't even know where that side of her came from. I kinda like it reverberated through her sending chills up her spine. Don't get her wrong Oliver has been there for her he even sent her a text after Billy's death. It was ok basically he's there when she wants to talk. Felicity has the feeling she's never going to cash in that offer. She doesn't want to talk. Talking requires thinking and Felicity didn't want to think about all the fucked up things that has happened in the last year and a half.

The text was sent to see if she was ok and she appreciated it for what it was worth. Felicity had received a phone call from Lyla about John being arrested which lead her to the lair. Imagine her surprise when not Laurel was standing in the middle of the bunker. Their unorthodox Russian tradition is that Oliver fucks someone there. Hell Felicity even made an off colour comment about it regarding the newest team member. Last time it was a steely brunette at least he's consistent. Susan Williams is a suspicious one Thea doesn't like her and by what she has been told neither does she. God what is it with him and unsavory brunettes Felicity thought as she looked at her computer. She was looking at Pandora again trying to pass the time until this wretched day was over.

“She's a snake, Felicity.” Thea had grumbled

Oliver had come into the Arrow Cave the next day and Felicity knew what he had done. Felicity knows Oliver better than she knows herself he had the look that he always got when he slept around. Guilt was eating him alive. Only time she didn't see this look was when he was with her and maybe with McKenna. Oliver's whole body had this look when he slept with Laurel, Isabel, Sara, and now Susan.

Guilt, shame, and trying to look for comfort in something wasn't a good look on him. Who knows maybe Susan was the one. They could get married and have brown haired little Olivers. He wouldn't lie to her and they would live happily ever after. If you believe that then why are you so snarky Felicity mentally chimed. It hurts like hell to think about Susan basically living the life that Felicity fantasized about when she thought Oliver was dead. The images her mind conjured up are seared on her brain like a hot knife tears blurring her vision. Oliver and her haven't had time to talk about everything between them.

Felicity was hurt by Billy's death and no one comforted her but Thea. Diggle, her sweet protective older pseudo-brother, Diggle didn't even hug her he did however hugged Oliver. Felicity couldn't even confined in her own mother because how can you tell someone that a madman forced your ex to shoot your current with three arrows to the chest. Felicity is barely sleeping these days because she's plagued with nightmares about Billy and the victims of Havenrock. Curtis had told her that it wasn't her fault that she saved millions. Information was both her strength and weakness because Felicity couldn't help, but look up every one of the names that lost their lives at Havenrock.

And if organizations like the Italian mafia made sizable donation to the victims families then no one is the wiser to her extracurricular activities. Felicity looks up from her laptop at her TV she had Poldark playing in the background. Are all men incapable of being in a solid relationship? Even this guy screwed up his relationship. If Oliver ever cheated on her Felicity wouldn't have it in her to forgive him. Hell he only lied to her once and it broke her heart. She never understood how Laurel could speak to him let alone work with Oliver after all the shit he put her through as the other Oliver. For fuck sakes Oliver cheated on Laurel with her sister, her bestie, and Felicity's pretty sure all of Star City well at least half. If that wasn't bad enough he got someone pregnant while he was still with Laurel. God pre-Island Oliver was such a fuckboy. Felicity shakes her head just as Demelza punches Ross.

She smiles approvingly “Good, he deserved it.”

Felicity's mind wanders to Oliver she's not a violent person by any means, but sometimes she just wanted to punch him right in that beautiful square jaw of his. There's a knock on her door causing Felicity to get up putting on her favorite Doctor Who dressing gown. Felicity opens the door reluctantly eyes meeting green determined ones. Thea stands in her doorway with a garment bag she has on an elegant off one shoulder red dress. The fabric is flowing, but tight around her waist the bodice shines like tiny red stars as the sequins catches the light. Thea looks like a crimson encased angel which caused Felicity to eye her dressing gown wearingly.

Thea breezes past her “Felicity you need to come to this V-Day party.”

“Hi, Felicity how are you!? Oh I'm fine, would you like to come in Thea?” Felicity grumbled as she shut the door.

The blonde turned around to face the determined brunette. Thea looked slightly out of place in her elegant formal wear Felicity looked down to her dressing gown subconsciously. She tightened her robe taking a deep breath.

“I don't really feel like celebrating love. If you know what I mean.” Felicity huffed

Thea nodded in understanding “I get it I really do, but us single girls have to stick together right!? So, thought we could go to this party and have some fun huh!?”

Felicity looked at her skeptically before making her way to the kitchen. Taking the wine that was in Thea's other hand. Thea walked up to the bar plopping down on a stool her chin resting in her hands as she propped her elbows upon the bar. She watched Felicity busy herself around the kitchen fetching wine glasses as she placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave turning it on.

“It's a mission actually some nut case is kidnapping couples torturing them then killing them. For the past ten years on Valentine’s Day this psycho has ran rampant. We think Star City is his target this year. Ollie thinks it will ‘Be good if we could catch him’ and I think he's right. The Valentine’s Day killer should be taken out.” Thea explained as Felicity placed a glass of wine in front of her.

“Oliver will be there.” Felicity said breathless

She turned from the bar abruptly as the microwave dinged. Felicity pulled the popcorn out of the microwave shaking the bag slightly as she opened it. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard filling it with the buttered confection. Felicity set the bowl on the bar pulling another bar stool up to it and propping down on it unceremoniously. The smell of fresh popped popcorn wafted between them as Thea popped a kernel into her mouth.

Chewing slowly Thea replied “No, he's supposed to be on some mayor duty”

More like charming a snake Thea thought leaving out that Oliver was spending it with Susan “I'm a snake” Williams. Thea hates when her brother thought with his dick. Like seriously out of all the chicks in Star City he chose the one that wanted to destroy his political career. From the moment Susan stabbed Thea in the back Thea didn't trust her. She had the feeling that Susan wanted to destroy the Queen name. She's at the top of Thea's sugar honey ice tea list and she doesn't understand why Oliver can't see what's going on. It's like he's blinded by the need to move on from the blonde in front of Thea that he's not thinking straight.

Thea doesn't believe for one second that her brother could truly move on from Felicity it's in his eyes. Oliver needs to fight for the one he wants, but her brother just let everything play out as usual. He did more fighting trying to keep the charade of a relationship with Laurel then fighting for Felicity. Thea has guilt for her part in their break up she should've insisted that Oliver told Felicity. Samantha would've never known plus Felicity could've helped keep William safe. Is there a little manual or something that says don't fight for her that every man gets when they are born? Cause that would explain a lot.

Thea shakes her head “Just a girls’ night out. To be exact just a Thea and Felicity night out because not even Lyla is feeling it today. She's sad about everything going on with Digg. Although I will text her to make sure.”

The archer pulled out her phone shooting off a text to Lyla. Her phone buzzed in her hand with Lyla's immediate reply.

LD: Sorry Sara is really missing her daddy so I'm going to have family time.

TQ: I hope everything is ok. Trying to get Felicity out, but it's like pulling teeth :(

LD: Tell her to get her ass out the house and go have fun for me. I would totally be there with you guys but Sara is really bummed :/

TQ: lol ok I'll tell her.

Thea looked at Felicity who was picking at the the unpopped corn kernels at the bottom of the bowl. All the brunette could do is shake her head. The hacker in front of her was in a major rut and needed a night like this.

Felicity looks up from the bowl “Is she coming?!”

Thea sighed ”Nope Sara's missing Diggle something fierce.”

“Oh” Felicity said disappointed

Thea hopped off her bar stool careful of her dress. She walked around to stand by Felicity and started to tug the young blonde off her stool.

“Thea what the hell are you doing?!” Felicity grunted

Thea huffed “Lyla said get your ass out the house. So let's have a girls night of fun and binge drinking at this party . If it turns out to be a bore we could leave go get hot and bothered while watching Fifty Shades Darker”

Felicity let Thea tug her out of her sit. She stood reluctantly in the middle of her kitchen. Felicity already knows that she lost this battle Thea was just as stubborn as Oliver and she lived for a challenge.

Felicity sighed ”Will Dinah be there”

She likes Dinah alright she doesn't know why she made that crack about Russia. That's a lie and you know it. Russia held bad memories for her hell the last time they were in Russia Oliver fucked Isabel. And he went somewhere alone with Dinah and of course Felicity's brain went there because of course she would think Oliver would fuck someone in Russia.

 

Although I thought the next time we stepped foot in Russia he would be fucking me. Shaking her head a little Felicity looked up at her ceiling God what the fuck is wrong with me. She had felt strange when Oliver went off with Dinah was it jealousy she really didn't know. Dinah was still grieving her boyfriend’s death, so logically her jumping in bed with Oliver was out of the question. When it comes to Oliver sometimes Felicity doesn't think logically. Love defies logic. Love pfft nope nah I do not still love Oliver. Yeah keep telling yourself that and the Nile is not just a river in Egypt.

Felicity is pulled from her thoughts by Thea “She went to see her family.”

“Oh, okay.” Felicity breathes

Thea bats her eyelashes and begs “Come on it'll be fun.”

Felicity relented with a sighed “Fine”

Thea jumps up and down before doing a happy dance grabbing Felicity by the arm dragging her towards her bedroom.

“We have to get ready for the party.” Thea said happily

Felicity sighed softly ”I have nothing to wear.”

Thea grabbed the garment bag off the back of the chair as she tugged Felicity into her bedroom.

“Lucky for you I'm playing fairy Godmother today.” Thea sing-sung

Thea deposited Felicity on her bed as she hung the bag on the hook on the closet door. The younger woman went to the iPod docking station setting it up.

“I got the perfect outfit for you and I think you should wear your hair up. How about some music as we get ready huh?! Queen Bey?!” Thea said over her shoulder  
Felicity sighed ”God, yes.”  
“Wait that's not what you're wearing.” Felicity asked confused  
  
Thea sighed “A girl can primp in the mirror can't she. Is that a crime now!?”  
  
Felicity chuckled “Nope”  
  
She popped the “p” as the opening chords of Drunk in Love fill the house. They both started to nod their heads to the beat singing horribly off key. Thea walks back to the closest unzipping the garment bag pulling out Felicity's dress.

“Here’s the dress you will be wearing tonight Thea said proudly

Felicity stood up walking up to Thea running a hand over the fabric “Wow it's beautiful”

Few minutes later and the whole Beyonce album down the dress was on, her hair is done, and she was now putting in the earrings that Thea gave her.  
Felicity applied a blood red lipstick before asking “So, this Valentine's Day Killer takes couples what exactly are we looking for.”

“So, you're interested in the mission huh?!” Thea smirked

They headed out the door Felicity grabbed her clutch before closing and locking the door.

“The mission is one of the reasons but, mostly I just want to hang out with you.” Felicity said bumping shoulders with Thea

Thea grinned widely “Well, Curtis is supposed to send the information once I'm at the gala.”

Felicity nodded “Okay how do I look.”

Thea made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat “You look beautiful. This party is going to be lovely.”

Felicity eyed Thea up and down admiring her dress again. It was a really beautiful dress it made Thea's olive tone skin stand out giving her a goddess like appearance. Felicity had her hair up in the 1920s style bun she checked her makeup in her compact making sure that the red lipstick she wore stood out. The shoes Thea picked out to pair with the dress were black spiderweb heels that gave her legs the appearance of going on for miles.

“Come on we're going to be late.” Thea smiled  
They arrived at the gala as it started to fill up with people. Men and women were dressed elegantly. The dresses looked like they cost more than Felicity's red mini. There were women in cream coloured dresses and some in red. Felicity eyed Thea for a minute before speaking.

“Why are some women in cream and others are in red!?” Felicity asked confused

Thea huffed “Oh it was my idea single ladies in red. Taken ladies in cream.”

“Sweet, idea! The women in red really stand out.” Felicity noted

Felicity didn't notice the knowing smile Thea was sporting. Operation get Olicity back together is a go Thea thought. The party was in full swing a half an hour later. Felicity was sipping on some champagne swaying to the music as Thea was talking to some guy at the bar. She reached over tapping Thea's shoulder the brunette looked at her curiously.

“Curtis still hasn't sent you the information!?” Felicity inquired

Thea sighed “Nope”

The archer popped the “p” as she turned back to the guy at the bar. Felicity looked around the room it was beautifully done with red rose petals all around the room. Red rose were in glass vases as centerpieces on the tables lining the dance floor. There were a few couples dancing slowly to the music

“I'm going to get us some wine.” Thea said quickly

Felicity nodded absentmindedly as she watch the couples dance beautifully. A trolley with sweets on them wheeled past her. She caught sight of some of the sweets. They had words on them the ones that stood out were “It was Red”, “You're my always”, “My Partner.” A familiar chill ran down her spine as the words settled in her gut. She could hear Oliver's unique timbre echo in her mind. Felicity could feel eyes on her as she turned around eyes colliding with Christopher Chance. The one time Oliver pretender had a big smile on his face as he walked to where Felicity stood.

“You look beautiful.” Chris said hugging Felicity

Felicity felt her cheeks warm up “Thank you”

Chris held his hand out “Care for a dance?”

“Yes” Felicity giggled placing her hand in his.

They made their way to the dance floor hand in hand. Chris pulled her close by the waist as Felicity placed a hand on his chest. He smelled piney with an undertone of sandalwood. Felicity breathed him in closing her eyes for a moment.

“You're so handsome.” She mumbled

Chris smiled “Thank for that, beautiful.”

Felicity's eyes snapped open slamming into Chris’s blue ones. They were crinkled at the corners as a huge smile overtook his face.

“I didn't mean to say that out loud.” Felicity grumbled

He smiled at her again before dipping her his breath ghosting over her exposed neck “I like it. It's very charming.”

Felicity let out a breathy “Thank you”

Chris pulled her back up from the dip pressing her into him more firmly. Felicity was a little lightheaded from the movement, so she steadied herself by holding on to Chris's chest.

“I'm sorry about Billy.” Chris said clearing his throat.

The words crushed her like a ton of bricks causing Felicity's face to fall. God she wanted to cry she had forgot all about Billy for a moment. For a wrinkle in time Felicity was just a single woman at a Valentine’s party dancing with a very handsome man. And Felicity felt utterly miserably horrible about it. Before Chris could apologize some more Felicity felt a familiar gaze land on her. Looking over her shoulder she locked eyes with Oliver. Confusion marred her features because she thought Thea said he wouldn't be here.

Chris leaned down whispering in her ear “Hey are you okay!?”

Felicity gulped slightly bringing her attention back to him “I need to go to the toilet. I-I ugh mean the ladies room.”

He smiled at her with a short nod guiding them off the dance floor.

 

 


	2. In Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity Dance .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoys this chapter and the song a lot just remind me Olicity . And again thank you to my amazing beta ..

The Qutfits - Felicity - Oliver - Susan 

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/833028316487680002>

James Arthur - Certain Things (Audio) ft. Chasing Grace  
<https://youtu.be/-y2afvkOwws>

Something about you  
It's like an addiction  
Hit me with your best shot honey  
I've got no reason to doubt you  
'Cause certain things hurt  
And you're my only virtue  
And I'm virtually yours

  
And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head

  
And there's certainly things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours

  
There's something about you  
It's when you get angry  
You have me as your mercy  
And you're like the shoulder to turn to  
'Cause certain things mend us when we're hanging on for dear life  
We held on so tight

  
And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head

  
And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours

I adore you... I adore you...  
Certain that I'm yours

 

 

 

  
\------- ( Oliver 20 minutes earlier ) ---------

Oliver's hands move in a quick rhythm as he practice on the training dummy. His punches and blocks echo throughout the bunker. There's a party tonight that Oliver wasn't too keen on attending. He wanted to find the person who has been killing couples. Calling the themselves The Truth Maker.

They were first spotted in Smallville kidnapping engaged couples then killing them. Now they decided to move to the more dark and dreary pastures of Star City.

The culprits reminded him of what Cupid did last year with newly or about to get married couples. Cupid has a nice comfy cell in Iron Heights, so it couldn't be her. Besides this has been going on for the past ten years all over the States.

People are taken only on Valentine’s Day who are engaged, married or seeing each other. Oliver's phone ringing interrupts his cadence as he walks over to grab it. He looks at the caller I.D a grimace marring his face. Susan.

Oliver let's out a deep breath through his teeth before answering it “Hi”

“Hi, Oliver I'm really really sorry, but I can't make it to the party.” Susan apologizes

Before he can say anything she continues “I'm working some leads for this case.”

“Oh, that's fine maybe I'll see you tomorrow, yeah!?” Oliver replies

He sits down in Felicity's chair looking up to the ceiling as Susan says “Three days. That's how long I will be MIA from Star City. You think you can handle that.”

Oliver makes a grunting noise as she continues “I'm sure we can make up for lost time and do something for Valentine’s Day. I feel really bad for leaving you high and dry.”

Oliver turns his gaze towards one of Felicity's computers staring at it “Don't worry about it I'm just going to go to the party and then probably go home afterwards.”

Oliver kept the information about the killer he was after who may show up at the party close to his vest.

“Okay I will see in three days. If anything changes I'll let you know.” Susan huffed.

Oliver sighed “Bye, Susan.”

He heard the tell tale click of the receiver being hung up before Curtis chimed “Was that Susan!?”

“Yup, I'm going to put my suit on. Are you going to the party!?” Oliver stated looking up from the computer.

Curtis walked towards him somberly “Nah, I'm a little sad this was always Paul's and my day together.”

Oliver stood up walking towards the other man. He placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Curtis, you can tell him everything. I don't wanna come between you and your marriage.” Oliver huffed

Curtis looked at Oliver for moment before shaking his head “With everything that's happening with Prometheus. I'm kinda glad Paul went to his parents. I would kill me if anything should happen to him.”

Oliver looked at Curtis sympathetically because he knows exactly how it feels for someone you love deeply to get hurt. It's the worst feeling in the world and Oliver now knew what Slade Wilson was talking about three years ago. He knew without a shadow of doubt what Slade went through finding out about Shado’s death. Oliver wouldn't wish the feeling on his worst enemy.

“Anyway, I'm on comms tonight just in case you need me.” Curtis sighed pulling Oliver out of his musings.

Oliver chuckled slightly “Okay then, I think Felicity has some ice cream in the kitchen. There's wine there too if you're interested. ”

Curtis makes an approving noise as Oliver smiles “That always cheers her up.”

“You better get going or your sister will be angry. Funny enough she just texted me saying she's already at the party waiting for you.” Curtis laughed patting Oliver on the back.

Oliver looked at Curtis hope brimming his eyes and lacing his voice “Did she say anything about Felicity?!”

“Nope, I don't think she's coming.” Curtis sighed

Oliver's whole countenance changed going from hopeful to reserved in three seconds flat. God his friends were idiots. They are the most in love broken up couple Curtis has seen in his entire life. So what Oliver put three arrows neatly in Billy's chest. He can still be there for Felicity. Oliver didn't need to be tangled up with Susan Williams no one on the team trusted her. Thea especially thought something fishy was going on with Susan. A few minutes later Oliver comes out with a tailor tux on.

“God how can Felicity not jump him.”

Oliver ignores what Curtis said out loud seems like Felicity has rubbed off on his tech savvy friend. Oliver makes his way to the gala as people yell at him for a picture asking about the Star City Harbour clean up initiative. Oliver promises to give a press conference tomorrow detailing how the city will solve the mob problem. He bid them farewell as he walked into the gala. Thea had out did herself with the benefit to help Star City Orphanage. Oliver could tell that it was for the children with the sweets everywhere it was also romantic, but not over the top.

“You're late.” Thea states saddling up to him.

Oliver smiles “Well, I'm horrible at going to these things on time.”

“Funny, you used to be on time.” Thea chuckled

Oliver smiled holding the fact that Felicity would schedule events a half an hour later, so he would be on time close to his heart. She would do the same thing for his meetings as CEO much to Isabel's chagrin. A small smile plays on his lips as he remembered Felicity scheduling a meeting an hour behind so he could be on time.

\---------------------( Flashback QC )------------------------

Oliver rushed through the lobby and to the elevator if he missed this meeting with Bruce…again he will have a very upset blonde on his hands. Felicity had yelled at him in her loud voice about bringing in investors. She had also mentioned about Isabel trying to take over the company. Felicity had told him that Bruce's contract was important that it could help him with trying to gain the controlling share in Queen Consolidated. During that conversation Oliver was distracted by the blood red dress she was wearing with the triangle cut out right over the tops of her breast. His favorite. The dress hugged her curves like a glove making Oliver's mouth dry.  
  
Felicity had snapped her fingers at him that day with a “Oliver are you even listening to me. This is really important.”  
  
He's brought back out of his musings as the elevator dinged. Oliver sprinted to his office stopping dead in his tracks gripping Felicity's favorite coffee hard while the bag of donuts almost bursts from the pressure. Felicity's desk is empty as laughter floats to the foyer. Oliver's eyes take in the scene before him. Bruce Wayne is standing a little too close to Felicity and Oliver doesn't like it one bit.

Oliver walks into his office clearing his throat.

Felicity looks stunned “Oliver!? I-I meant ummm Mr. Queen. I was just telling Bruce about the plans for Applied Sciences.”

Bruce. They were on a first name basis already. Oliver didn't like it. He made his way to his desk taking a seat.

“Thank you Miss Smoak that will be all.” Oliver said smiling at her

Bruce eyes Oliver as he asks “So, Felicity would you like to get lunch together.”

Felicity smiles shaking her head “I'm sorry Bruce.”

“I'm not about to be in the middle of this pissing contest.” Felicity mumbles

Both Oliver and Bruce chuckled causing Felicity to turn bright red.

  
“Frak, I didn't mean for that to be said out loud. Anyway, I'll get you that coffee. Is it two sugars or just black.” Felicity said with a smile as she walked out of the office.

Bruce smiles back “Just black, Miss Smoak.”

Felicity nods “Bruce please call me Felicity I have the urge to look and see if my mother magically appeared if you keep calling me ‘Miss Smoak’.”

“Okay, Felicity.” Bruce said with a blinding smile

Felicity blushes crimson as she walked out of the office flashing Diggle a smile passing by him. Oliver couldn't believe what just happened Felicity only gave him coffee once and here she was practically sprinting to get Bruce one.  
  
Fucking Bruce perfect jaw Wayne

                          --------------------( End a flashback )---------------------

He can pick her out in a crowd like it was his job. Felicity looked beautiful in a red dress with skinny straps. The pattern on it is flowers that subtly faded into the red fabric. Her hair was in an updo with a fringe coming to hang down her face elegantly. Felicity's makeup was simple except for her lips they dripped crimson inviting him to sip from her lips sweet nectar.

“Ollie, you're staring at her.” His sister huffed.

Oliver's feet carries him by their own accord towards her. It's like two magnets being pulled together. The song that was playing in the background was very ironic. Felicity was walking off the dance floor as Oliver was making his way to her. Oliver and Felicity were mere feet from each other when someone grabbed Oliver by the arm. He looked at the perfect manicured hand eyes traveling up it locking with brown ones.

Susan was wearing a cream coloured dress with thin straps lace covering the material. The dress had a huge split up the side she paired it with gold shoes. Susan's hair was up in a quiff a beautiful diamond necklace around her slender neck. Her appearance matched that of the necklace beautiful.

“I thought you weren't coming, Susan.” Oliver stated tersely

She reached up on her tiptoes placing a kiss to his lips.

Pulling back she said “My boss said I can be a presser for here instead.”

Susan smile at him and Oliver smiled back.

Felicity shifted uncomfortable in her heels. She was grateful that Chris picked up on her unease. He pulled her in the opposite direction of Oliver and Susan.

“Let's go get a drink you look like you could use one.” Chris grunted

Felicity had to admit that Susan was Oliver's type leggy, brunette, model like. Just like Laurel and Isabel. Felicity was just a blip on his radar. They were fooling themselves thinking it would ever work out. Felicity shakes her head as Chris pulls her more into his side by her waist.

“He hasn't stopped looking at you.” He whispered

Felicity sighed “Whoever do you mean?”

As the evening wanes Felicity avoids Oliver like the plague until his deep voice is right next to her ordering something from the bar. Felicity quickly orders her and Chris's drinks walking briskly back to her company. To his credit Chris has been the best companion in an otherwise dull night. Hanging out with him was better than watching Susan hang all over Oliver. The reporter reminded her so much of Isabel it was just something off about her.

  
Felicity didn't trust her not in the slightest. She searched the crowd for Thea. Felicity wanted to tell the wayward archer that she couldn't believe she dragged her to this party where Oliver and his new girlfriend are on display.

 

While Felicity was completely on her own well at least Chris made the night bearable. He caught her off guard when he whispered in her ear sounding like Oliver. She had almost jumped out her skin before Chris laughed earning him a playful, but a little hard punch to the chest.

They had made it back to the dance floor swaying to the mellow sounds of Adele. Felicity lays her head on his chest only to be startled a second later by a familiar throat being cleared.

“May I cut in.” Oliver rumbled

Chris looked down at her for a moment before placing her hand in Oliver's “She’s all yours.”

Oliver pulls her in close they haven't been in this position since last year during the Christmas party. Felicity takes a lungful of his scent as a woodsy smell, sweat, and something that was purely Oliver tickles her nostrils.

 

She subconsciously breaths out a sigh of relief. That fanned across Oliver's neck where Felicity had buried her nose in. Oliver's eyes the back of her dress that exposes her back his fingers itch to run down it. He had always told her that her back, shoulders, neck, and that beautiful ass of hers was his favorite parts of her.

Oliver loved her mind and her light as well as her body. Felicity loved his abs Oliver could feel her hand stroking them absentmindedly through the fabric of his suit. She loved his eyes and his smile the determination he gets when he's on a mission and the way that he loves fiercely. Felicity was lucky enough to experience that love. They can hear in the background that someone else was coming up to play a song. The opening notes start and Oliver began to sway Felicity in his arms.

“I didn't realize you'd be here. If I would've known i wouldn't have came.” Felicity breathed causing goosebumps to erupt on Oliver's neck.

Oliver takes a shaky breath looking down at her “Why, I thought that we were Ok.”

Felicity's hand stopped its movements as she dislodged herself from in the crook of Oliver's neck. Oliver felt cold all of a sudden as Felicity looked up to him tears glistening in her eyes.

“I don't blame you for Billy's death, Oliver. It's just hard to be around you.” Felicity's voice cracked at her admission.

A tear escaped her eyes and Oliver wiped it away with his thumb. He pulled her in close once more the lyrics of the song reaching her ears.

“Oh I wanna fall in love again but this time But this time with no regrets”  
Oliver held onto her tighter. Pulling her head on his chest she could feel his steady heartbeat under her ear. Felicity couldn't stop herself from leaning her head up locking eyes with his oceanic blues. There was love, regret, and understanding reflected in his gaze that took her breath away.

“I wanna give it all again but this time But this time with no secrets”  
Oliver couldn't help it when she was staring at him like he was the beginning and the ending of her world he pulled her closer trying to fuse their bodies together. He drew patterns into the expose skin of her back. Russian characters that she will never know. Everything he wishes he could of told her and everything he didn't. God he wanted to fall in love with her again.

“I don’t want just anyone, not anyone new I wanna fall in love again with you .”

For the first time since the break up it felt like everything between them was clear. It's like they both was beginning to realize that they will find their way back to each other in time.

“Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy.”

Floated across her mind causing her to pull Oliver closer he said those words a long time ago and they still stand true. Felicity can feel him writing on her skin like he used to do when her skin was sweaty after a few rounds. She would always ask him what was he writing.

“Russian. Secrets about my past that I could never tell you.” He had replied

  
Felicity would kiss him soundly pulling back breathing “You can always always tell me. No judgement. Because everything you went through forged the man that I love.”

She shakes her head being around Oliver was bring back memories that she didn't want to think about. During those times in bed he was lying to her about William. He would kiss her scars made by Darhk’s bullets all the while keeping a major secret from her. The lyrics of this song was soaking into her soul like it was made just for them.

“With you, with you I wanna fall in love again with you With you.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty” Oliver sighed

Felicity can't bring herself to look at him so she looks down at the floor. She knows that she will find love in his eyes, but she's not worthy of it. Oliver lifts her chin up with his fingers causing Felicity to lean into his touch. She missed it so much that she aches.

“Can we forget all the lies that we’ve laid Take us so far away from the truth.”

“Can we erase all the tears and regrets Fear hidden in the pain.”

“Oliver” His name escapes her lips breathy

He knows that the song is working on her and she's feeling the same way.

“The shadows of yesterday Oh I wanna fall in love again but this time But this time with no regrets.”

Felicity's lips tingle anticipating the pressure of his. She knows that blissful pressure won't come because it wouldn't be right. Not yet. Oliver's eyes flicker to her lips they are stained bloody with her lipstick and it takes everything within him not to crash his lips to hers. He wants to smudge that crimson leaving it all over his mouth while whispering “I will never lie to you again.

  
And if I do lie I want to lay next to you for the rest of my life”. Oliver bends down to place a kiss to her forehead to anyone else it would be an innocent gesture, but for them it's a promise. Just like when Oliver said “I love you” before going off to face Ra's it's a “I'll be back wait for me” kiss. A throat clearing effectively broke the spell they had placed themselves in.

“Oliver, Mr. Batch is here and I know how you wanted to speak with him about the orphanage.” Susan said curtly

Oliver released her jerkingly as reality set back in. They weren't together and they had so many things between them. One of the reasons was glaring at her, another was dead by Oliver's hands, and the ultimate one was the lying.

“I'm going to go get some air” Felicity said awkwardly

Oliver could see her tears threatening to fall. She turns abruptly Oliver watches her out the corner of his eye as Thea walks up to Felicity. They head to the ladies bathroom Thea rubbing comforting circles into Felicity's bareback. Oliver quickly puts on the mask of Oliver Queen mayor of Star City.

He gives Susan a fake smile “Thank you.”

She shrugs “Well, I knew you really wanted to talk to him sooo.”

Susan smiles pulling Oliver in for a kiss. She wasn't going to to talk about the Felicity shaped elephant in the room. Or the fact that all eyes were on them as they dance like they were in a goddamned Jane Austen novel.

 

Where time stands still and it's just the main couple on the dance floor as high society talked in low voices about how scandalous it was. She's fond of Oliver, but this is for a story.

Quite possibly the biggest story of her life. Oliver Queen could be the Green Arrow and that's going to put Susan Williams from Coast City on the map. Also some creeper wants to know everything about Oliver.

Susan is territorial to a fault so you can't blame her for pressing into Oliver more wrapping a hand around his forearm tightly. She can see Felicity out the corner of her eye causing a smug smirk to blossom across her features.

Oliver Queen was the type of man that you claimed.

Sorry blondie.

  
Susan smiles pulling Oliver in for a kiss. She wasn't going to to talk about the Felicity shaped elephant in the room. Or the fact that all eyes were on them as they dance like they were in a goddamned Jane Austen novel.

 

Where time stands still and it's just the main couple on the dance floor as high society talked in low voices about how scandalous it was. She's fond of Oliver, but this is for a story.

Quite possibly the biggest story of her life. Oliver Queen could be the Green Arrow and that's going to put Susan Williams from Coast City on the map. Also some creeper wants to know everything about Oliver. Susan is territorial to a fault so you can't blame her for pressing into Oliver more wrapping a hand around his forearm tightly.

 

She can see Felicity out the corner of her eye causing a smug smirk to blossom across her features. Oliver Queen was the type of man that you claimed. Sorry blondie.

Felicity watched as Susan kissed Oliver then pressed herself more firmly into his side. A feeling of dread creeps in her veins as the reporter tightened her grip on his arm. Felicity had thought that they'd had a moment how utterly naive of her.

 

It was happening again she would be vulnerable with Oliver and someone would come along and takes his focus. Sara after the whole “You’re not going to lose me “ thing. Now Susan after a song that felt like it was written for them had buried itself in their souls.

How can loving one man can bring her so much joy and so much pain? Thea walks with Felicity outside. She didn't want Felicity to get hurt that wasn't her intentions with this party. She wanted her brother and Felicity to realize that they still loved each other. Felicity breaths in and out letting the cold air burn her lungs.

 

Shit, for a second there she thought Oliver was going to kiss her. She brings a trembling hand to her lips. They tingle like they were kissed like maybe he placed one there without her knowing. Although her forehead burned from the intimate kiss he placed there and the hand on her lips touches the spot reverently.

Once the spell was broken Oliver was back to being the dutiful boyfriend to Susan and Felicity ached with the memories of Billy. She misses Billy's company who knows if her heart didn't belong to Oliver then maybe she could've fallen in love with the officer. Thea places her head on Felicity's shoulder breathing in the night air with her.

“I'm so sorry.” Thea breathed

Felicity let out a watery sigh “I still trust him, Thea in everything expect for our relationship. I was trying to move on with Billy you know. Maybe eventually I could've had a life with him if I tried. What's going on with the mission?”

Thea's heart breaks at Felicity's admission. It is more than just Oliver's lie or Billy's death. It was a combination of all the things the blonde had experience. Thea pulled Felicity into a bone crushing hug.

“It's ok to be confused, Felicity. Chin up girl before you ruin all my hard work.” Thea whispered squeezing her tightly

Felicity laughs pitifully as she dabs under her eyes with her fingers. She looks through the glass as Oliver and Susan smile at each other while dancing. Felicity pulls out of Thea's embrace.

She gives the younger Queen a watery smile “Anyway, about that mission.”

Thea knew that was Felicity's way of saying she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Thea tells her about the person who takes couples. They wasn't sure if he would show up tonight, but they were prepared just in case.

“Does Oliver have his comm in.” Felicity asked matter of factly.

Thea nods “Yeah”

“Good.” Felicity said curtly

She looks over Thea's shoulder noticing that Oliver and Susan were no longer glued to the hip. The two women made their way back into the ballroom just as screams and gunshots pierced the air.

 

Oliver locks eyes with her “Felicity, you and Thea get the hell out of here.”  
He looks for Susan and spots her under a nearby table. Oliver sprints towards Felicity and Thea shoving them out the next door.

“Suit up, Speedy.” Oliver growls as he tugs Felicity behind him.

Oliver's voice softens “I need to take you to a safe place. You need to be on the comms.”

Felicity picks the hem of her dress up kicking off her shoes and grabbing those as leaning on Oliver. They carefully walk towards the women's bathroom. Oliver stops abruptly causing Felicity to slam into his back. She peers over his shoulder trying to access the threat that he can clearly see.

“Be quiet I think there’s a couple of men just ahead.” Oliver whispered.  
Felicity could hear movement and voices up ahead.

Oliver grunted “Stay here.”  
Felicity gave him a seriously look to which Oliver glared at her a little.

“Please, just stay here.” Oliver said firmly

Felicity reluctantly said “Okay”

Oliver strolls into the corridor there are some grunts and bones being broken before he shows back up slightly winded. He grabs her hand and they stealthily make their way to the woman's bathroom.

They are just about to enter the bathroom when Felicity started to fall a breathy “Oliver” on her lips. Oliver catches her before she hits the floor as he feels a sting in his neck.

“Felicity” Oliver breathes as the world goes black.


	3. Would Do it All Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the truth maker get the truth out of Oliver and Felicity. Will this end up being happy Valentine's Day for Felicity and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoys this chapter last one now it's a long one. There is a bit of darkness on this one and sex and then rainbows and unicorns and everything we want for Olicity . I've added a bit in what didn't happen on the show you probably will know what it is but I hope you enjoy this.

 

Christina Perri A Thousand Years Breaking Dawn part 2 with Lyrics  
<https://youtu.be/VfUHq6sIy5o>

 

The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew it I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 

 

 

 

The next thing he knows he's waking up tied to a chair while across from him Felicity is still unconscious tied to another chair. Oliver access their surroundings there are other couples tied up in a line. The women on one side the men on the other. A man comes in the room his hair sticking up everywhere he's dressed in a pristine white suit with a blood red button up shirt.

“They call me the Truth Maker.” The man sneered

“Funny, Valentine’s Day Killer has a better ring to it.” Oliver hears Felicity mumbles as she comes to.  
Oliver eyes snap to hers as he shushes her lowly. The Truth Maker was too busy walking up to his first victims to hear the wisecrack Felicity threw out subconsciously.

“Let's start with Sandy and Max. Says here you've been married for three years. How about we found out how much you know each other. Hmm!? Or maybe how much you love each other. Are there secrets between you!?” The Truth Maker growled while running a suggestive hand down Sandy’s arm.

The woman at Felicity's left screamed out “Why are you doing this!?”

The man walks over to the woman slapping her across the face causing Felicity to jump.

He grabbed the woman's face roughly “I'm giving you a chance to see how much this person loves you and what secrets they may be hiding.”

Felicity looks at Oliver with unbridled fear in her eyes. Oliver is working to unbuckle himself discreetly. He has been in hostage situations before, but never with someone he loves wholeheartedly.

The Truth Maker squeezed her face tightly “Since you're so fucking curious of what I'm trying to accomplish here you're first.”

“What's your name?” The bastard growled

The woman stays silent as a scream erupted through the tension her partner was electrocuted by a press of a button. The villain released the woman's face moving out the way so she could see what her actions caused. The man in front of her was whimpering trembling slightly from the jolt of electricity.

Truth Marker waved the device in the woman's face “The highest setting on this is 10. Setting 1 has him crying like a little bitch. We don't want to get to 10 do we!? So what the fuck is your name.”

“Ma-m-aggie” the woman let out a stuttering whimper

“Good, girl.” Truth Maker said patting the woman on the head.

The man goes through several easy questions for the couple. The couple survived the first round of questioning like pros to start the next round the sick bastard asked a question that most couples would probably lose.

“Have you ever cheated on your partner, Maggie.” Truth Maker grunted

Maggie sighed “No”

The buzzer doesn't sound and Maggie smiles at her partner brightly. The Truth Maker asked the man if he ever cheated on Maggie. He answered with a convincing “No” followed by the pained screams of Maggie as Truth Maker crank up the device to 10. Maggie's screams ended abruptly as she drew her last breath. One of the Truth Maker’s henchmen shot Maggie's partner right between the eyes causing everyone to jump. The twisted truth game went on for hours. They started off with six couples, two have died and one couple are unconscious. The man spotted Oliver trying to escape and had one of his henchmen to double cuff him to his chair.

Truth Maker sauntered up to Felicity he circles her running a hand down her spine causing her to shiver disgustingly.

“I read your story on the news. Y'all broke up, but you were going to get married yes!? Let's see what secrets you've been hiding.” Truth Maker leered

Felicity locks eyes with Oliver panic in her gaze he knows she's thinking about his secret.

Oliver pleads “Please, let her go. This isn't accomplishing anything.”

The man chuckled manically “If Amy and me would've had this she wouldn't have cheated. And I would've never killed her and her new boyfriend. She was supposed to love me not lie to me.”

He came closer to Oliver sneering “She knew my issue with trusting people, but she still lied to me cheating on me with my best friend. We were going to get married. I was going to surprise her with dinner. Imagine my surprise when I saw them fucking in our bed in our home.”

Truth Maker circles back around to stand in between them. He took a big sigh shaking his head plastering a big manic smile on his face.

“I'm going to try and help you figure out if you're meant to be.” He said with a laugh

The sound of it burying into Oliver veins turning them into ice. Truth Maker pointed to the couples behind him.

“The dead ones weren't meant to be such a shame. Why cheat on someone you love!?” He tsked before clapping his hands happily “Now let's start these questions.”

The man stands in front of Felicity grabbing her arm tightly. He runs his nose over her hair making an appreciative noise in the back of his throat eliciting a shiver from her.

“Hmmm, here's an easy question. Have you ever cheated on him?” Truth Maker whispered  
Felicity huffs with conviction “No”

The buzzer that goes off is like a death knell and Felicity almost doubled over. Oliver is searching her eyes for answers. There should be pain why don't I feel pain.

“Oooh your secrets are coming out.” The man said giddily

The man looked puzzled for a moment “Wait a minute aren't you supposed to be whimpering in pain. Shit, I pressed the wrong button. The fucking wires got crossed. No wonder it started to smell like burnt corpse in here. Hugo, fix this shit.”

A big burly man comes over finding the right buzzer handing it to their captor. Truth Marker patted the man on the back as he walked away to stand sentry at the door.

“Alright, sorry for the technical difficulties let's try this again. Felicity, have you ever cheated on Oliver?” The man asked with a toothy smile

“No” Felicity said determinedly

The buzzer is silent and both Oliver and Felicity sighed in relief.

“Hmmm, now you Mr. Queen your playboy ways precede you. Have you ever cheated on Felicity?” Truth Maker leered

Oliver answered with conviction “No”

The buzzer stayed silent.

“Playing this sick game won't take the pain away. You can find love again.” Felicity cried

The man guffawed “I thought so too that was until I find out she was cheating on her husband with me. Then I can up with this little truth seeking game. I have been at it for ten years and it's very effective.”

Felicity shook her head “This test doesn't mean anything we're not together. There are a lot of things between us and besides he's with someone else.”

Truth Maker makes his way over to her “Oh my dear this will still work deep down in your soul do you still love him!?”

Felicity took a shuddering breath keeping silent Truth Maker was impatient pressing the buzzer with a flourish electrocuting Oliver. It was painful to watch as Oliver jolted with the pain of electricity running through him.

“You don't have to an-answer that” Oliver gritted through the pain.

Their captor hit the buzzer again setting it to the second setting causing Oliver to double over in pain.

Felicity screamed “I do! I do love him! Just please please stop. You're hurting him”

Truth Maker released the button as Oliver started breathing heavily. He turned to the archer tilting his head up.

“That’s the point, sweetheart love is pain. And how about you Mr. Queen. Do you still love Felicity deep down in your soul? Huh!?” The villain chuckled

Without hesitation Oliver replied “Yes, I will always love her. She's my always.”

They locked eyes Oliver pouring everything he had into his gaze all the love he has for her just in case they died tonight Felicity wouldn't have any doubts about how much he loved her. The buzzer was silent like the grave.

“Okay next question. Would you die for her!?” The man asked happily

Without thinking Oliver said “Yes”

Silence

Truth Maker turned to Felicity “Same question Mrs. Almost Future Queen you missed it by this much.” He held up his thumb and forefinger. “Would you die for him!?”

“Yes, yes I would.” Felicity said breathless

Silence

The man hummed looking at Felicity “So, there is no more secrets between you, right!?”

“Right” Felicity quickly said

The buzzer roared to life as Oliver grunted in pain.

“Tsk tsk Miss Smoak. What are you hiding?!” Truth Marker said running a hand down her back.

Felicity sobbed “I can't tell.”

She looked at Oliver who features soften considerably all she saw was the man she loved. The one she wanted to love until her dying breath, but some secrets has to be taken to the grave.

“Fine, you want to keep it to yourself maybe you won't mind if I crank this puppy up to 8. Make him feel like his entire body was on fire.” Truth Maker snarled

Oliver looked at her with conviction “Felicity, it's okay you can tell me.”

“No, I-I can't.” Felicity said voiced laced with tears

Truth Maker turned the dial on the device up causing Oliver to cry out in blinding pain. He was a killer, a torturer, and been through unbearable atrocities, but nothing ever felt like this. The pain was searing it felt like the blood cells in his body were going to burst his hands started to spasm. Oliver knew if he didn't remain calm that he would probably have a heart attack. He pictured Felicity when baby Sara was born the feeling he had of wanting to be with her. Oliver can feel himself trying to pass out, but Felicity's screams prevent him. He would endure a thousand volts to spare her the pain because it would kill him to watch her go through it. As abruptly as it started Oliver's torment ended his head lulled as his breath came out in short labored pants.

“Alright, Felicity are you going to tell us your deepest darkest secret.” Truth Marker growled

Tears fell unbridled down her face as she sobbed “N-no I-I can't.”

“Holy shit, this must be one hell of a secret huh, Oliver!? I wonder what it is!?” The man said jumping up and down rubbing his hands excitedly

He snapped his fingers with a hysterical laugh “It's ok, darling. Daddy has ways of making you talk.”

\------------ ( Back with Thea and the party) ---------------

Thea couldn't believe what was happening and it was all her fault. If she would've left Felicity alone watching Poldark her friend wouldn't be in this situation. She would be safe in her comfy loft and Oliver would be in the bunker brooding. Thea can see Susan talking to a police officer relying the events of the incident. There's a crackle as some speakers come to life as a projector descends from the ceiling. It hums to life as a camera focus on a man in a tailored white suit.

“Is this thing on. Oh goody. Welcome to a little game I like to call Truth or Die. I guess you're wondering how in procured the six couples behind me.” The man said as the camera panned to the couples along with Oliver and Felicity.

They all were tied up and unconscious. One of the officers stepped forward with steely determination.

“What's your name!?” He growled

The man giggled stretching the lapels of his suit jacket rocking on his heels “Well, I'm the host of course. You can call me Truth Maker. And these six lovesick couples are going to be answering my question. If they lie to me they will get electrocuted and I'm not talking about a little tickle either. So, sit back pull up a chair and get comfortable, copper.”

Thea cringed that was the worst thing that could ever happen to someone. They watched in horror as the psycho went to his first victims electrocuting the woman, Maggie, and shooting her partner in the head. Quentin breezes into the room sprinting towards her.

“Are you ok!?” He asked giving her the once over.

“I'm fine, but I don't know how long they can last. The fucker has already killed two couples.” Thea gritted  
She watched in dread as the Truth Maker unhurriedly walked up to Felicity.  
“Oh god, it's their turn. Quentin, I'm scared that they won't make it.” Thea breathed

“Don't worry, Thea I've got Curtis trying to track them.” Lance whispered squeezing her shoulder gently

Thea sighed shakily “Felicity has a tracker in her clutch, but I think it's in here.”

“Ok, I'm sure Oliver has his suit here, but does it have a tracker.” Quentin asked

Thea nodded minutely “It should.”

The manic with the buzzer asked Oliver and Felicity questions that caused Susan's face to fall when Oliver answered truthfully. Thea would feel sorry for the woman, but Susan Williams was a snake and you can't trust snakes. A pained cry pulled Thea's attention back to the screen as her brother spams in his chair. The guy sneers at Felicity telling her that he had ways of making her talk Quentin and Thea locked eyes. This situation went from bad to worst in a matter of seconds. If this psycho has some type of truth serum Felicity would be forced to tell true identity of the Green Arrow. Thea’s phone buzzed in her purse she pulled it out quickly.

CH: Boiler room. Ground floor of the hotel.

TQ: Okay, thanks send me alternative routes.

She past by Susan “He still in love with her.”

“Never stopped” Thea threw over her shoulder half sprinting out the room.

She quickly found her and Oliver's suits. Even though she's retired her brother brought it with him just in case. How sweet.

\-----------------( Back with Oliver and Felicity )------------------ .

Hugo places a syringe with a green liquid in it into the palm of the Truth Maker’s hand. He held it up it has a double needle that reminds Felicity of the syringe the Count had held to her neck more than three years ago.

“Just like Vertigo, but I tweaked a little adding some Pentothal for an extra kick. Side effects are, but not limited to: drowsiness, nausea, dry mouth, tingling lips, and/ or telling some hard truths. Basically this little baby is going to get you high while you tell me every little dark thing you locked away in that pretty little head of yours.” Truth Maker grinned.

One of the men begged “You don't have to do this.”

Stopping in mid stride he turned to the interruption “Shut the fuck up or I will kill her.”

He points to the man's fiancé causing the man to quiet down. Resuming his path to her Truth Maker ran a hand down her neck causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. Felicity feels horrible about the reaction coming from her body.

“Let me see that sexy neck of yours.” The bastard whispered

She looks at Oliver who is practically itching to put two arrows in the man's chest. His eyes are hard jaw set in stone. Truth Maker removes her her from its updo draping her long golden locks on her shoulder. His hands trailed over her collarbone causing Felicity to shiver.

“Such a beautiful neck maybe I should keep you.” Truth Marker breathed

Oliver growls “Get your fucking hands off her or I will kill you.”

“Funny, Mr. Queen. How the fuck are you going to kill me when you're tied to a chair.” The man laughed

Truth Maker placed a kiss to the vein in her neck as his breath ghosted over her skin “Mmmm, she taste like strawberries with a hint of leather.”

\--------( Back with Thea ) -----------

“Careful, Speedy this guy has split personality disorder.” Curtis said into the comms

Thea ran through the corridor as Curtis guided her to the boiler room via the service entrance.

He continues with a huff “He escaped from Iron Heights prison ten years ago. Apparently he has two personalities they knew of. The first one is the entertainer he's the one hosting Truth or Die. Take a left at the junction coming up.”

Thea takes a hard left running down another corridor “And the other personality.”

“That one is the more dangerous of the two. If someone tickles his fancy he will become violently obsessed with them. So, be careful, Speedy.” Curtis warned

Thea grunted in acknowledgment “Why was he in prison?!”

There were two thugs up ahead Thea stalked towards them choking both out silently.

“He kidnapped his ex-girlfriend and kept her hostage for 7 years. She cheated on him with his best friend. Apparently after the seven years was up he had killed her and his best friend” Curtis explained

Thea tied up the two thugs breathing a little heavily “Mr. Terrific, Can you send me a picture of this psycho and his ex.”

Thea pulled out her phone she opened the message Curtis sent her. She felt sick because she recognized the guy. Oliver went to college with him. They went to the same fraternity. Her eyes scanned over to the woman the guy was hugging causing her breath to catch in her throat. Thea knew the blonde she used to babysit her. The younger Queen knew without a shadow of doubt that fuckboy Ollie slept with this woman.

“Shit” Thea breathed

\--------------(Back with Felicity and Oliver )-----------

The man's hot breath fanned across Felicity's skin “It's sucks when other people touch things that aren't theirs doesn't, Ollie. A brother will never touch another brother’s girlfriend. It was in the fucking pledge, Queen.”

Oliver eyes went wide as he looked at the man leering over Felicity. Realization dawned on him. Fuck, I was such a fuckboy and it's still biting me in the ass.

“James!?” Oliver breathed

James grinned triumphantly “Ding ding!!!! We have a winner ladies and gentlemen. I thought my best friend slept with her, but nope it was billionaire playboy Oliver Queen. My brother which is much worse to be honest. Now that my little secret is out let's see what Blondie is hiding.”

He plunged the needle into Felicity quickly and roughly pulling a painful whimper from her.

James walked over to Oliver whispering “I wasn't a 100% sure it was you, but the look on your face confirmed it.”

Oliver eyes searched Felicity as the drugs started to kick in her eyes were glossy and she swayed a little in her seat.

“Now, that the drug is in her system let's ask her some questions shall we!? Felicity what's the biggest secret you're hiding from, Oliver.” James ventured

Oliver could tell that Felicity was trying to fight the drug off, but in the end it was a losing battle. Tears had ruined her perfect makeup her lips were smudged leaving the crimson of her lipstick over her mouth from her screams.

“I-I w-was p-pregnant.” Felicity forced out on gasping sobs

A deafening silence filled the room choking the life out of him before anyone could say anything Oliver choked out.

“I know, baby.”

Felicity sobs half in relief half in realization nodding her head rapidly.

James was unsatisfied with her answer “That won't do, sweetheart. Do you have a secret on Oliver you can tell me.”

“He's he's th-th..”

Before Felicity could finish her sentence the lights went off giving Oliver the perfect opportunity to get out his cuffs. He got up quickly tackling the man putting him in a headlock. Oliver should break his neck, but he renders him unconscious instead. Oliver drops James unceremoniously sprinting towards Felicity.

He untied her quickly pulling her from the chair he checked over her eyes roaming rapidly. Her gaze was a little unfocused as swayed on her feet. Oliver grabbed her by the waist steadying her as his other hand grabbed her by her cheek thumb stroking over it. She leaned into his touch letting out a sob wrapping her hands around his waist in a soul bounding hug.

Speedy bursted into the room bow at the ready “Are you guys ok?!”

Oliver nodded face marred in confusion there was someone in his Arrow suit. It hung off of them awkwardly.

The person walks up to him and grumbled “It's me, Quentin. We thought I should don the suit just in case Felicity said anything.”

“It would look like she was lying.” Thea added

Lance grunted “I'm sorry, kid.”

“It's fine.” Felicity breathed

\---------10 minutes later. --------  
Sitting in the back of an ambulance getting checked over. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew about the pregnancy because he accidentally found the positive stick in Felicity's home office. Oliver intended to ask her about it, but Damien Darhk shot up their limo and Oliver just knew they lost the baby. It hurt like hell when he found out like a serrated knife to his nerves.

Oliver thought the death of Tommy and his mother left gaping hole in him oh how he was so wrong. The lost of their unborn child almost took Oliver out. Donna knew that Oliver had found out.

She had hugged him tightly “Sweetie, Felicity has been through a lot I think she doesn't want to tell you because she knows it will hurt thinking about all the could've been’s.”

After that all that shit with Willam went down and Oliver didn't think he had the right to ask her about it. God, he loves this woman so much and he doesn't even deserve her. She's been through

so much pain and heartache because of him and she still tries to protect him. The miscarriage wasn't their biggest secret because he knew about it. Felicity more than likely knew that he figured it out.

His Felicity protected his biggest secret with her life and no one could ever take her place as his secret keeper. Someone tapping on his shoulder pulls him out of his musings. Oliver turned around eyes colliding with Susan.

“We need to talk, Oliver.” She said wrapping her arms around herself.

Oliver notice the tear tracks down her face. He guides her to a place away from the crowd so they could talk. He watched Felicity out the corner of his eye. Susan wipes at her face somewhat angrily.

“I don't think this can carry on.” Oliver sighed running a hand through his hair

Susan nodded “He was filming the whole thing, Oliver. Helena said that you're a good man that whatever happened to you those five years away made you into the man you are today.”  
She took a deep breath letting it out through her teeth  
  
“I was going to use this for a story, but I think you're saving this city Oliver as the mayor.” Susan handed him a piece of paper.  
  
He took it staring at his bad fashion sense back then when he was gallivanting around Russia trying to be in the Bratva. Oliver stare back at Susan furrowing his brow.

“That's the only copy with this memory stick.” Susan said firmly.

She walked up to Oliver giving him a hug “I hope you can forgive me for what I was about to do. I really hope that everything with you and Felicity works out.”

She released him walking towards the rest of the group.

“Oh and Oliver, be careful out there. Someone has been asking for any information pertaining to you. Don't worry my lips were sealed.” Susan threw over her shoulder before she disappeared into the crowd.

For the first time ever Oliver was gobsmacked.

\---------------------( An hour later)---------------------

Oliver walked up to Felicity who standing by her computers in the Arrow bunker. She had her arms wrapped around her waist protectively as she stared at one of her monitors. The image was of James being hulled out as the headline “Olicity saved by the Green Arrow from the Truth Maker.” Oliver chuckled slightly as a strange case of déjà vu hit him. This time last year he sat where she stood looking at the same monitor after the fake wedding. Felicity wiped under her eyes as she turned around.

“Is Susan okay!?” She asked with a sniffle

Oliver nodded “She's fine. We decided to go our separate ways.”

Felicity’s face fell “Oh”

Felicity walked towards him keeping some distance between them.

“I was just wondering how on earth did Curtis and Thea find us!?” Felicity said gesturing at the computers behind her.

Oliver sighed “They found us because of this.” He pulled her engagement ring out of his inside jacket pocket the one close to his heart. “I don't go anywhere without it. I put a tracker on it, remember!?”

For the first time in her life Felicity Smoak was gobsmacked.

She let out a breathy “Oh” that reminded Oliver of the time he told Felicity he loved her trying to fool Slade.

“I knew about the pregnancy.” Oliver rushed

Felicity whimpered “I-I forgot that I was pregnant. I think my mind pushed it down because I couldn't cope with the fact th-that I was and we lost it then I couldn't wal…”

Oliver couldn't take it anymore, so he interrupted her gasping sobs by closing the gap between them. He grabbed her face like he did a the hospital when baby Sara was born crashing his lips to hers.

They broke apart with a gasp as Oliver leaned his head on her forehead whispering “God, I love you.”

Felicity looked up into his midnight blues gasping “I love you too. I don't wanna live without you anymore.”

“I should've told you about William. I'm so sorry, Felicity.” Oliver breathed

Felicity let out a shaky breath “I-I was more upset about the lie. It scared the hell out of me that you sent him away. It made me think that if we had children that you would send us away too.”

“I understand and to be honest I would probably will if I thought your lives were in danger.” Oliver huffed  
He thought she would be angry, but she wasn't

She chuckled slightly “Wow, Oliver a year ago you would've lied to me and said you would never do that. While the both of us would've known that given the choice you would send us away.”

Oliver holds up the ring in between them “I know we have a long road ahead us until we are back to being engaged, but please just wear it as a promise that we will get there eventually.”

Felicity looks at the ring letting out a sigh “Oliver, it's going to take a lot more work I still have to trust you. I have some issues on my side as well.”

“I will wait for you forever if need be. You are my always and I just want to be yours.” Oliver breathed tucking the ring back into his pocket

Felicity smiled widely “Baby, you can kiss me now.”

Oliver didn't need to be told twice. His free hand goes back to her face cradling the back of her head. Oliver collides his lips with hers pouring everything into one searing kiss. Oliver bites down on her lip with slight pressure the way she loves. Felicity runs her tongue along his teeth begging for entrance. Oliver opens up to her as she quickly darts her tongue into his mouth.

She stroke his tongue with hers starting up a lazy rhythm that has his head spinning. God he missed this. He missed them. They both come up for air at the same time as Oliver start to trail kisses down her neck following her neckline. Felicity moans her approval as Oliver trace Russian symbols into her skin with his tongue. Oliver blows over the wet skin where his tongue had been speaking the words he traced.

Goosebumps littered the spot as heat pooled low in her belly. She loved it when he spoke Russian, but he had never branded her before. Oliver carefully removed the straps of her dress placing a kiss to the scar on her shoulder reverently. Felicity let out a gruntled moan as he gave the other side of her dress the same treatment. He let it fall to the floor slowly pooling at her feet.

God he missed everything about her. Felicity was standing with her back to him in nothing, but a black laced thong. Oliver walked up to her cupping her breasts from behind massaging the orbs pulling a groan from her lips. God she missed this Felicity could feel his hard cock pressed between the cleft of her ass. Her pussy clenched on air wanting to be filled by him. Felicity rocked her ass up and down against him earning a growl.  
  
Oliver leaned into her more nipping her ear before whispering “I want you sooo fucking bad.”  
  
He rocked his hips forward for emphasis. Felicity was pretty sure that she was dripping on the floor by now. She tried to press her thighs together, but Oliver nudged her feet apart spreading her wide.  
  
“Make me yours, again.” Felicity said huskily  
  
Oliver turned her abruptly slamming his lips to hers kissing her with such passion that she never experienced from him before. It was bone shattering they sipped from each other lips like they were dying of thirst and only each other could remedy it. Felicity almost fell over from the force of Oliver's kiss as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Oliver walks her back until the back of her knees bump her computer table. With his free hand he pushes the computers to the floor before forcing her gently onto the desk. Felicity doesn't mind because they were her cheap computers. If it were the more expensive ones she probably would've slapped him. Then let him fuck her out of her mind.  
  
Oliver chuckled “Good thing they aren't the expensive computer or is that a bad thing. My my Miss Smoak you have a dirty mind. Oh you can bet that I'm going to fuck you, make love to you, and love you for the rest of our lives. If you'll have me.”  
  
His admission send shivers down her spine as her clit throbbed aching for his touch.  
  
“Right now I've missed your body so much that I want you to scream my name as I paint your insides with my cum.” Oliver growled  
  
Oliver knows how much she loves when he talks dirty. Telling her what he wanted to do to her. He watched as her breast rise and fall rapidly her nipples a dusty pink his words eliciting a reaction.

“Less talking, more fucking, Mr. Queen” Felicity rasped as she spread herself wide for him.  
  
Oliver steps in between her legs running the hard seam of his pants through her folds causing Felicity's back to arch. He does it again this time painfully slow thrusting up into her clit causing Felicity to jerk almost violently as a pitiful moan escaped her lips. Oliver could feel her soaking through her panties dripping on his clothed cock. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss to her lips. Oliver kisses his way down her body. He kisses across her chest stopping at one of her breasts sucking the hard nipple into his mouth. Oliver pulls hard on it earning a gasped “Oliver”.  
  
He nipped it a little “Ah ah fuck, Oliver” Felicity gasped  
  
He licked across to her other breast giving it the same treatment. Felicity was a squirming mess as she felt a gush of wetness coat the inside of her thighs. Oliver kissed her stomach right over her center sinking his teeth in it a little before he dipped down to suck her folds through the laced fabric of her thong. He moved to her clit pulling it into his mouth rubbing it between his teeth slowly dragging the lace over it deliciously eliciting a high pitched whine from Felicity.

Her hands went to his hair gripping it hard as she pulled him back to her lips. Felicity could taste herself on his lips as well as the undercurrent of him that made for an intoxicating combination. Oliver pumped his hips shallowly as Felicity pulled him in closer locking her legs around his waist.  
  
“You're wearing way too many clothes.” Felicity said breathlessly when they broke apart  
  
Oliver lifts off of her just long enough for her to remove his dress shirt and suspenders. He reached down between them to remove her panties, but was met with drenched folds. He ran a finger through them as Felicity sighed. When did I remove her panties or did she even have on any to begin with?  
  
As if she read his mind Felicity chuckled darkly “Oliver I took them off really really fast.”  
  
“Now be a good boy and hurry up and satisfy me before I get that vibrator you hate so much.” Felicity purred  
  
Oliver growls “Fuck that vibrator. I'm about to fuck you so hard that you'll throw it away and never look at any vibrator ever again.”  
  
Felicity's walls clench at his words as a her entrance became drenched. She wants him so bad that her pussy is throbbing dripping for his rock hard cock. Felicity is soaking wet anticipating the moment Oliver can fill her again. He makes quick work of his pants his cock springing free. Oliver stands between her legs gloriously naked with his beautiful hard cock swing between his thighs. Felicity dragging her eyes up his body caressing the scars she loves so much.

She reaches out trailing her fingertips along his shark bite across his navel and down his happy trail until she wraps her hand firmly around Oliver's weeping member. She gives him a few firm pumps pulling a groan from his thin lips. Felicity's thumb runs across his tip collecting precum then spreading it over his shaft. It had been a while since she had him in her hands. He felt the same Felicity wondered if he tasted the same. Without hesitation Felicity leaned forward licking a long stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock before sucking his tip into her mouth humming around it. Oliver jerked almost violently as a gruntled moan fell from his lips. Felicity sucked harder swirling her tongue around the head. Oliver pushed on her shoulders gently.  
  
“If you keep that up I'm not going to last and neither of us wants that.” Oliver breathed heavily as he looked down at her  
  
Felicity nodded “Well then we better hurry up before someone comes down here.”  
  
  
Oliver smiled before dropping to his knees “Don't worry we're in Lockdown”  
  
Oliver places love bites to the inside of her legs working his way up to her inner thighs. Felicity is making these noises that go straight to his dick causing it to get almost painfully hard. Oliver comes face to face with her dripping wet center. Fuck he hasn't tasted her in so long that he decided not to tease her like usual. Oliver licks a long slow stripe through her folds pulling a strangled moan from her. He wraps his lips around her clit pulling it into his mouth. Humming around it sending vibrations through her that has her hands burying into his hair.

He adds a finger into her entrance stroking the spongy spot in her as Felicity locks her legs around his head pulling on it roughly. God he is so good at this Felicity thought as she pumps her hips slightly pushing her clit further into his mouth. Oliver releases her clit with a wet pop as she feels him smile against her folds he gives them a nip before removing himself from her dripping heat.

“I'm glad you think so because baby I'm just getting started.” Oliver mumbled into her inner thigh.  
  
He goes back to his task sucking, nipping, and teasing her until his whole face is drenched.  
  
“Felicity, baby please play with your breast.” Oliver rumbled  
  
Felicity takes one hand from his head trailing down her breasts squeezing one of them. She starts to roll her nipple between her thumb and forefinger as Oliver rolled her clit with his teeth. He added two more fingers inside her pumping rapidly while rolling her clit flicking it with his tongue in time with his pumps. Felicity let out a choking cry and Oliver knows she's close with one more flick of his tongue to her clit he brings her to the precipice.  
  
“Ooh fuck oh fuuck Fuuuuck OLIVER!” Felicity screams on a gasping sob  
  
Oliver wipes his face on her inner thigh scratching his stubble across it. She will have beard burns there tomorrow for sure and Felicity couldn't bring herself to care. Oliver looks up at her crimson cheeks as she bites her lips the colour she painted them earlier faintly staining them a light red.  
  
“My turn.” She said huskily  
  
Oliver shook his head “We can do that later. This is about you.”  
  
Felicity chuckled deeply “Hmmm, C’mere.”  
  
Oliver gets up colliding his mouth to hers. Felicity can taste herself on his lips.  
  
Oliver pulls away to start kissing down her body again “We taste sooo fucking good.” Felicity hummed  
  
“Yes we do.” Oliver breathed his hot breath fanning across her skin.  
  
He resumes his task as he whispered “I love you” into her skin worshipping her body and her soul.  
  
“Oliver, please” Felicity whimpered

He picks her up taking her to his bed in the bunker, but they don't make it there. Oliver pushes her up against a nearby pillar. Felicity let out a hiss when the cold concrete made contact with her overheated skin. Oliver holds her steady with his strength that she loves so much as she wraps her legs around his waist. He starts to tease her with his fingers again causing Felicity to swat at his hand.  
  
“Oliver, stop being a fucking tease. I need you inside me, right now.” Felicity growled  
  
Oliver smirked as he rubbed two quick circles into her clit that had Felicity whimpering. Their eyes locked her pupils blown wide open.

He kisses her before removing his fingers from her bring them up to his mouth licking them clean “Fine”  
  
Oliver lines his cock up with her entrance giving it two firm strokes before pushing inside. Felicity let's out a little whimper of pleasure.  
  
“God I've missed you” she breathed  
  
Felicity is burning from the stretch because he hadn't filled her in a long time. She forgot how big he is Oliver was stretching her walls wide. Felicity could feel him hot and throbbing within her the veins of his cock pulsing against her walls. She rotated her hips a little letting Oliver know that he could start moving. He pulled out slowly making sure she felt every throbbing inch of him until just the tip was inside her. His cock was already weeping again as he steeled his hips before slamming back into her drawing a gasped moan from Felicity.

Oliver did it again this time a groan fell from her lips. God she hoped nobody could see them naked right now with him pushing her into the concrete column. Oliver holds her up with one hand as the other moves to play with her breasts. He teases her nipples into hardened peaks before dipping his head capturing one into his mouth. Oliver runs his tongue over it causing Felicity to scratch at his scalp holding him in place. He rolls the little bud between his teeth before releasing it with a dull pop. Oliver starts to pump his hips faster not because he's close, but because it had been nearly a year since Felicity's wet hot heat encased him.

Oliver missed touching her scars as she would kiss his. When he had sex with Susan she had kissed around his scars avoiding them at all costs. The morning after she had questions about them and his tattoos. Which now made sense because she was just following the lead she had about his time in Russia. Oliver is brought back by Felicity clenching around him.  
  
“Where did you go?!” Felicity asked locking her now sapphire eyes with his  
  
Oliver sighed “I was thinking about how much I missed you kissing my scars.”  
  
Felicity clamped down on him hard causing him to hiss.  
  
“She didn't deserve to see your scars let alone be disgusted by them. No more thinking about the past concentrate on making me come.” Felicity growled knowingly  
  
Oliver nodded before melding their lips together in a shattering kiss. He started to piston in and out of her at a rapid pace as Felicity met him thrust after thrust  
  
“Harder, Oliver.” Felicity moaned  
  
He snapped his hips causing Felicity to dig her nails into his back and Oliver gladly took those scars.  
  
“Fuck me faster, Oliver.” She gasped in his ear before he picked up the pace.  
  
“Oooh God” Felicity high pitched whined  
  
She was close Oliver could feel it by the way she clenched around him. He slid his free hand between them rubbing quick circles into her clit before pinching it roughly. Her walls clamped down on him as she gushed coating his thighs with her juices.  
  
“Oh god Oliver. Fuuuuck. Soooo fucking good.” Felicity let's out a long moan.  
  
Felicity knows he's close so she pushes on his shoulder “Just lay down, Oliver.”  
  
He's still pulsing in her as he careful drop them to the floor his back on the cold concrete while she's still wrapped around his cock. Felicity was now in control of the situation. Usually when put in this position she would tease the hell out of him, but she could tell that he needed to come. Felicity sets up a fast rhythm as she bounce on his cock. Oliver's hands are on her hips guiding her movements. It wasn't just making love it was sooo much deeper it was soul fusing. Felicity can feel Oliver swelling inside her.  
  
“I want you to come inside me. I want to feel your hot sticky cum deep inside me, Oliver.” Felicity huffed out as she picked up the pace.  
  
Fuck that was sexy as hell. She looked like an angel with the light from the bunker shining on her. His Felicity is no angel with a mouth like that she's the devil in disguise. Oliver could make love with her for the rest of his life and wouldn't get bored. Felicity's high pitched gasps as she build herself up to another orgasm brought Oliver out of his musings. He can feel the tingling at the base of his spine as his balls draw up before he's spilling into her hot and sticky triggering Felicity impending orgasm.  
  
“Fuuuck, Felicity”  
  
“Oh god, Oliver”  
  
Felicity collapsed on top of him both their bodies slick with sweat. They stayed that way for an hour kissing leisurely. Oliver had went soft after he came inside her. Felicity could feel him getting hard again inside her pussy.  
  
“We better get up” she whispered  
  
Oliver tightened his arms around her “A little bit longer.”  
  
She lifts her head from his chest placing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
  
“I want to taste you and I want to do it in the shower. It's the only place we haven't fucked, yet” Felicity rasped as she pulled back.  
  
Oliver rolls them over before pulling out of her abruptly causing them both to hiss. The next thing Felicity knew was the feeling of weightlessness as Oliver threw her over his shoulder. Her boyfriend Frak I can’t believe I'm back to calling him my boyfriend when we were almost married sprinted to the showers as Felicity admired how his ass rippled from the force of his purposeful strides.

Oliver deposited her unceremoniously on a nearby bench as he got the temperature just right. He motioned for her to join him as he stood under the spray. Once inside Felicity didn't waste any time gliding soapy hands across his body. Her hand descended low down his abs until she wrapped her hand around his cock. She started pumping him slowly pulling a hissed “Fe-li-ci-ty” from his lips. Her breasts were pressed into his back as she stood up on her tiptoes nipping at his earlobe.  
  
“I got to make sure you're all clean before suck you into my hot wet mouth.” Felicity whispered pressing more firmly into him.  
  
Her hand stroked him slowly drawing out a groan from Oliver. Felicity's free hand trailed around to his chest dragging her blunt nails across one of his nipples.  
  
“Shit” Oliver hissed as he turned around effectively interrupting her roaming hands.  
  
Felicity quickly dropped to her knees her hand coming up to wrap around him again pumping slightly. Her free hand comes up to play with his balls as she leans forwards licking a long slow stripe up his shaft. Oliver jerks slightly before she closes her mouth around the head sucking hard. His knees buckled a little and Oliver has to hold on to the wall to keep from toppling over.

Felicity starts stroking him with one hand while the other squeezes his ball as she takes more of his cock into her mouth. Her talented tongue is swirling around him dragging over the veins of his cock purposefully. Every time she stroke him a shiver runs down his spine. She pulls all the way off of him just the tip in her warm mouth. Oliver looks down the sight almost took his breath away. Felicity's eyes are like shining onyx as she stared back at him. Her tongue swirls around his tip as she hums in the back of her throat. The vibrations send an electric shiver down his spine.  
  
“Fuck, Fe-li-ci-ty” Oliver moaned

Oliver runs his fingers through her golden tresses loving how the strands felt like silk. God he missed seeing her on her knees while she sucked him off. Felicity released him with a wet pop before smiling at him as she darted her tongue out licking precum from his slit. Oliver watches as she swallowed it her throat muscles working. He really really wants to fuck that pretty dirty mouth of hers sooo fucking bad that his cock twitched.  
  
“I want you to lose control, Oliver.” Felicity said breathlessly  
  
She opens her mouth waiting patiently. Her words make him shove his rock hard cock into to her mouth as he fucks it. Oliver knew her limits when it came to him fucking her mouth. They've done this before it was so beautiful they were on a private beach in Bali. Felicity's teeth grinding against his cock brought him back to the present. Oliver looks down at her as she smiled around his hard shaft letting him know that she was still in control.

Fuck if that doesn't make him harder. His hips are pumping rapidly and he can feel when he reaches the back of her throat because Felicity swallows and hums. The combination is heady causing a moan to crawl up his throat. Oliver smilies down at her as the hot water cascades over their bodies. God he loves her. He thinks about the ring in his jacket pocket and he can't wait to put it back on her finger making her his wife. Oliver wants the more than anything.

Felicity ran her teeth against him letting him know that he stopped thrusting. Pushing a little more into her mouth as Felicity hollowed out her cheeks. He knows she's okay because of her breathing and the fact she hasn't pulled away yet. Felicity takes one of her hands squeezing his balls tight enhancing his pleasure. Oliver's hips bucked pushing his cock to the back of her throat as the hand in her hair tightened.  
  
“Fuck that's so good. Squeeze them tighter Felicity while I fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” Oliver growled

Her grip tightened causing stars to dot his vision as he moaned harshly “FUCK”  
  
Oliver could feel his dick swell in her mouth she had brought him so fucking close with just her hands, tongue, and teeth that he felt like he was about to explode down her throat. Oliver pulled her off of him gently by the hair a loud pop echoed throughout the showers. Felicity let put a little whimper as he pulled her into a standing position. Oliver slammed his lips to hers kissing her roughly.

He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips and she granted him entry. Oliver plundered her mouth tasting his salty precum on her tongue as he sucked it into his mouth. He moaned around it because as usual Felicity was right they taste so fucking good. Pulling away to catch their breaths Oliver looks into Felicity's onyx eyes seeing love and lust reflected in them.  
  
“Baby, you were about to come.” Felicity said huskily  
  
Oliver placed a kiss to her chest right over her heart “I know, but I want to come deep inside of you. I want my warm cum to paint you white.”  
  
Felicity shivered at his words as her eyes went impossibly dark. Oliver turns her pushing her into the cold tile.  
  
“Fuck, Oliver it's cold.” Felicity hissed as her overheated skin made contact  
  
Oliver takes her from behind pushing into her with one long hard stroke that leaves her gasping. His hips set a punishing pace leaving Felicity all at his mercy. Her hands slip on the wet tile trying to find purchase as Oliver's hips pistoned in and out of her. The sensation of Oliver's cock plus the hot water of the shower heighten her arousal pulling a groaned moan from her lips. They never fucked in the shower before and it was bring her to new heights. Oliver gripped her hips tightly slamming into her again and again. Felicity knows she's going to have finger sized bruises in the morning coupled with the beard burns between her thighs.

Oliver never been this rough. Her skin is so tight that the wind could leave bruises while getting her soaking wet. Felicity whimpers when her breast are pushed into the tile her nipples scraping it roughly. The small buds are incredibly hard that she feels them throbbing. Felicity pushes her ass into him causing Oliver to hit her G-spot over and over pulling a gasped moan from her throat. She reached around to grab his ass pulling him into her deep.

Felicity dug her nails into his ass eliciting a growl from Oliver causing her to soak his cock with her juices. Oliver's hips pushed into her with more force as his rhythm jerked a little. He was close so she dug her nails in his ass again earning stuttered hips and groaned moans from the man behind her.  
  
“I never knew that you were such a naughty girl, Miss Smoak.” Oliver whispered in her ear nipping it  
Felicity chuckled darkly “Only with you, Mr. Queen only with you.”  
  
Oliver pushed inside her more firmly as he trails a hand between her and the wall reaching her throbbing clit. He starts to rub it roughly in quick circles. Felicity can feel her impending orgasm knocking at her walls. She refuses to come first this time, so she start matching Oliver thrust for thrust. Oliver is leaving little love bites down her spine and she knows he's close.

He sucks on her pulse point before sinking his teeth in it Felicity moaned knowing he's about to come, so she digs her nails into his ass again and that's all it takes. Oliver's hips stutter as he push into her forcefully. She can feel thick ropes of cum shoot into her as Oliver roared his pleasure. His hips steel as he buries his face into her neck. They buck jerkingly as he finished spilling into her. Felicity could feel their combined juices dripping out of her.  
  
“Hmmm, I love it when you come inside me.” Felicity hummed  
  
Oliver grunted as his thumb resume it's rough circles into her clit. Felicity hips bucked back into him before she came.  
  
“Oh god Oliver.” She moaned  
  
He rubbed her through her orgasm as his cock went soft inside her. It slipped out of her causing them both to hiss. Felicity could feel their release trickling down her inner thighs. She wiggles her as a little pushing Oliver so he could unwrap himself from around her. He went reluctantly giving her enough room to turn around. Felicity could feel the sticky mess they made go cold between her legs. She reached up on her tiptoes placing a kiss to Oliver's lips before pulling away.  
  
“Hmmm, let's clean up Ok” Felicity hummed huskily trailing her fingers across his chest.  
  
“Yeah” Oliver breathed  
  
After taking an actual shower Oliver carries Felicity to his bed in the bunker  
She's sprawled across his chest hand drawing code into his skin.  
  
“Happy Valentine's Day, baby.” Oliver said sleepily as he place a kiss to her hair.  
  
Felicity smiles before placing a kiss to his Bratva tattoo right over his heart.  
  
“I wonder what we'll be doing next year.” Felicity said her breath ghosting over his skin.  
  
Oliver looks at her bare ring finger smiling Hopefully we will be married.

\-----------------( 3 years later Valentine's Day)------------------------ .  
  
Oliver smiled at the crowd “Thank you for coming to the annual Valentine's Day party. I hope you have deep pockets because this year we are helping Star City Mental Health. As a sufferer of PTSD this charity is dear to my heart. I was lucky enough to have a support system that most don't have.

However, with your help we can remedy that by providing free counseling and a buddy system for all who suffers from mental illness. Since it was such a success three years ago we will also be raising money for the Star City Orphanage. I'm an orphan both my parents were taken from me during my adult life. I can't imagine how it feels to never had of known them. They made me into the man you see today. So, dig into your pockets deep, so everyone can have the chances that I had. Thank you”  
  
Felicity smiled proudly as her husband got down from the podium. He looked so damn good in his black tux. Thea comes to stand next to her a proud smile playing on her lips.  
  
“It's so weird that it's been three years. A lot has happened.” Thea smiled  
  
Felicity nods in agreement as her eyes land on Tommy who's playing with baby Sara who isn't a baby anymore. Lyla is standing with them as she sets JJ down so he could play too. Her son was so much like Oliver that he could tell that she was watching him. Tommy smiles widely before he starts to run to her. He almost pushed a waiter carrying champagne as he makes his way to her.  
  
“Careful, TomBear.” Felicity called out  
  
The little boy comes up to her hand outstretched “Mummy, I got this frow you.”  
  
“Awww you're so sweet.” Felicity coos as she puck the chocolate from her son's palm.  
  
Felicity whispers conspiratorially “So much better than daddy. He forgot to get me flowers and chocolate.”  
  
“No chocolate” the little boy gasped  
  
Felicity nodded “Yup no chocolate.”

Oliver walks towards his wife a smile playing on his lips. Felicity is in the most beautiful red dress he has ever seen hugging her perfectly.

Oliver wanted to skip the event today, but Felicity insisted. They weren't about to miss this event that had become a tradition. Plus it was day Tommy was conceived Oliver watches their little boy run through the crowd carrying a chocolate rose. He catches the tail end of their conversation as he runs a hand down her back.

  
“How do you know that I haven't gotten you anything.” Oliver said kissing her before picking up Tommy.  
  
“Because I know you, my love. This time last year I figured it out and I haven't this time.” Felicity huffed

 

Felicity Red dress

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/833030081719177218>

  
Oliver shakes his head before bending down placing a kiss to Felicity's bump “How's my little girl.”  
  
Tommy runs a hand along the bump before placing a kiss to it as well Oliver straightens bouncing his son a little on his hip.  
  
“Oliver what if it's a boy.” Felicity chuckled  
  
Oliver flashes her a smile “I'm pretty confident that it's a girl, honey.”  
  
Tommy smiles too nodding in agreement.  
  
Felicity shakes her head “Dance with me”  
  
Oliver sets Tommy down who runs back to where Sara and JJ are playing.  
He takes his wife by the hand before whispering “Always”  
  
One would think that after being together both platonically and romantically for many years that Oliver should’ve known that Felicity is always right. They have another little boy naming him Arthur Robert Queen. After five years though Oliver got double for his trouble as finally they had the girls that alluded them so much. They were little terrors more so than his sons.

Oliver smilies down at them with their little mermaid tails Felicity made them. During the pregnancy his wife loved to knit Oliver had been to the craft store so many times that the clerk knows him by name. He bought so much pink yarn that he should have stock in it by now. Valentine's Day was the day their lives began. A big smile stretched his face that Oliver was pretty sure his cheeks hurt as he looked down at the little girls.  
  
“So, my little mermaids are a year old today. How does it feel?” Oliver chuckled

 

His little mermaids .

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/830541982019760128>

Valentine's Day was in two days and he still hadn't got Felicity anything. Maybe she would accept a striptease she really really loves those. Oliver is pulled out of his thoughts by Ellie and Bree crawling towards him gurgling happily. God he loves his life wouldn't trade it for nothing in the world.  
  
Felicity leans on the doorway watching Oliver and their children. Her heart swells with more love for him as he picks up the twins turning them around so they could crawl towards their toys. God she loved this man so much.

Felicity used to hate the over inflated holiday dedicated to love and candy. For the last five years she hasn't spent a Valentine's Day alone and she has Oliver and their children to thank for that.  


And she would do it all again.

 

The end 

 


End file.
